More then Byakko Partners
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Tomomasa, Takamichi, Yorihisa and Tenma were attacked by Akuram's Oni. Tomo, on a light stroll discovers that Takamichi has gone missing. He goes to search for his Byakko partner bringing forth memories from their past. Tomo x Taka Pairing.


**More then Byakko Partners **

**By: Shin Sankai**

-------------------------------------

General Tachibana no Tomomasa of the Left Imperial Guard was slowly walking around the corner of Fuji-hime's home when his hands instantly went out to the young girl running around the corner, stopping her from smacking into his sore body.

"Ah, Tomomasa-san, daijoubu desu ka?" It was Akane, the Ryuujin no Miko that had come to them from a land unknown to them.

"I am holding my own. And you Akane-dono?" Tomomasa and a few of the other Hachiyou had had a run in with several of Akuram's Oni. When the four of them, he, Yorihisa, Takamichi and Tenma had come stumbling back into the Imperial Palace grounds, physicians were immediately ordered to come to their aid when several pairs of eyes looked them shockingly over.

"Mm, I'm fine." She mumbled out, green eyes lowering to the floorboards at their feet. Tomomasa knew she was lying. Held plainly for all those to see was a deep worry flashing through her green orbs.

"How is Tenma and Yorihisa fairing?"

"Tenma-kun is fine. He's supporting many bruises, but he doesn't have half as many injuries as Yorihisa-san."

"It is probably due to the fact that Yorihisa protected Tenma at the time."

"He wouldn't have liked that…" Akane mumbled to herself before she felt Tomomasa's bandaged hand rest against her shoulder.

"As a Hachiyou, Yorihisa protected his seiryuu partner and even though it would have annoyed Tenma immensely, he cannot fault Yorihisa for being the way he is. The samurai is always looking out for everyone's wellbeing after all. It seems he's taken Tenma under his wing much like how his own brother did to him."

"I'll be sure to tell Tenma-kun not to be so harsh to Yorihisa-san then."

"I hear Yorihisa has been confined to his quarters. Perhaps to ease his annoyance you should see how he is truly fairing." Tomomasa decided to lighten the mood.

"Do you think so?"

"Aa, it is important to be around those that you are most worried about Akane-dono." His smile grew when he watched her blush darken. So his sneaking calculations had been accurate in confirming that the Ryuujin no Miko seemed to be hiding deep feelings for the samurai.

"T-Tomomasa-san…"

"The lacerations that he received are worse then he lets on. You make sure he abides by the physician alright?" The General watched her jerk her head into a nod. "Good girl." He mumbled quietly and shooed her off as she continued on her way, obviously heading for the room she took residence in before collecting her things together and heading for where Yorihisa was most definitely fidgeting in his futon.

The oldest of the Hachiyou continued on his way only to be stopped once more.

"Tomomasa-dono…" Teal orbs lifted to see Fuji-hime smiling up at him. "Should you yourself be up and about?"

"I too have strict orders from the physician, but he did say I could go for a short stroll." Tomomasa had secretly been heading towards the Archives Office in search of Takamichi since he had not seen the Vice Minister for the past couple of days now. He didn't know how his Byakko partner was fairing at all and it ate at his insides. "If you would excuse my rudeness Fuji-hime, I must continue on."

"I was speaking to Takamichi-dono's physician." Tomomasa instantly stopped his strides when he heard this. Expressive teal orbs turned to look down at the princess. "I was asking for updates on all four of you, so I can relay the information to the Emperor and the other Hachiyou, however… Takamichi-dono has not been seen for the past 24 hours."

"Where has the physician looked for him?"

"At his home and the Archives Office. This is very unlike Takamichi-dono, to disappear and not inform us of his whereabouts."

"Do not worry yourself Fuji-hime. I know a few places that the Vice Minister could be. I shall extend my stroll and go search for him."

"Tomomasa-dono…"

"I promise to fully rest tomorrow." He'd seen the worry in her eyes, wishing for him to not overexert himself because of all his injuries. Tomomasa had received a couple of cracked ribs, the bandage around his chest easing the hurt that had first occurred when he felt them crack thanks to the unsuspecting blow of a shield thumping into them. His chest had swelled and the bandages that compressed his ribs to allow them to heal had hurt like hell itself, however he was the General of the Left Imperial Guard and there was no way he would ever admit to it. Instead he had asked his physician to provide him with sleeping herbs so he wouldn't aggravate them. He knew he would be confined to his own home and therefore requested that most of it be consumed with sleep. His other wounds included a slash on his left palm, one to his back, an arrow grazing past his right shoulder, several bruises and last but not least a twisted ankle.

"Be sure that you do Tomomasa-dono." Tomomasa continued on his way, limping slightly due to his wrapped ankle. He knew he should have taken the medicine before he left. The ankle injury he'd received was due to the fact that Tomomasa had caught the unconscious Takamichi from falling to the ground, twisting his body in a most unpleasing way. His Byakko partner had sustained a blow to the head, cuts to his right arm and left leg. Yorihisa and himself were the stronger of their unconscious Hachiyou partners and had painstakingly dragged them back into Kyou before collapsing themselves.

The few places that Tomomasa thought Takamichi would perhaps be seen at was instantly scaled down to a handful. If he wasn't in the Archives Office or resting within his futon then it left Tomomasa with only a couple of other places to choose from. Since Takamichi wasn't with him at his own home or down by the lake then the only other place he would be was where he was currently headed.

It didn't take long for the Archery Range to come into view as Tomomasa glided up the stairs, using the railing as support and padded on silent feet down the corridor having removed his shoes. The place was quiet, not a soul in sight for the simple reason that the Archery Range was never full unless Tomomasa himself was instructing the soldiers. Tomomasa lifted his hand and slid the shoji across, teal orbs scanning and instantly freezing on the rigid figure standing alone in the large training room. Fujiwara no Takamichi was dressed in a pale green yukata, his shoulders square and a bow held tightly within his left hand. A quiver of arrows lay on the floorboards at his bare feet.

Just quietly eyeing the lone man took Tomomasa back in time…

-------------------------------------

_A 24-year-old Tomomasa was the last to leave the Archery Range when he heard noise coming from within the room he'd not long ago left alongside a dozen other soldiers he was helping to train. Sliding the shoji effortlessly across the teal haired man caught a young boy trying to reach for a quiver of arrows that were currently stacked high and out of reach from his short height._

_'What do you think you are doing?' Tomomasa had scared the poor child out of his wits as his fingers had jerked, knocking several quivers over. Tomomasa had watched them slowly descending towards the frightened child and with quick reflexes he'd run towards the boy, grabbing him and diving them out of harms way. Tomomasa had smacked his back against the wall, the shaking boy held protectively within his embrace._

_'G-Gomen nasai…' The child had helped him to sit up before bowing his head, long unruly bangs shadowing his face from view._

_'Who are you and what business do you have here?' Tomomasa watched the boy jerk in his seated position and it was then he got a better look at him. His hair was matted and unwashed just like the rest of him it seemed. He had smudge marks over his face, hands and clothing._

_'You will help me place all these arrows back into their rightful order won't you boy?' The nameless child nodded his head, quietly following Tomomasa as he began to pick up the arrows, making sure that 24 made up a quiver. He silently observed as the boy counted the right amount and handed the quivers to him so he could place them back onto the hangers. So, it appeared the child had some form of education. When the last quiver of arrows was given to Tomomasa he turned teal orbs down to look at the bowed head of the child once more._

_'What is your name? Oi!' Tomomasa yelled when he watched as the child rushed out of the training room. Quickly Tomomasa tried to follow but when he was out in the hallway he instead ran into one of the other soldiers. 'Did you see a young boy?' The soldier had given him a negative response and he left it at that. He was certain the child would not return._

_However Tomomasa had been very wrong indeed. He'd caught the boy several times during the week, but each time he'd slipped from his fingers, running away into the darkness of the night. On the fifth night, Tomomasa shadowed himself in the corner of the training room, watching how the boy got in. His eyebrow arched as he watched the young boy climb over the high wooden post fence surrounding the Archery Range using one of the trees lining it. He landed on bare feet in the grassy field and began edging his way forwards, obviously to try and get at the quiver of arrows again. Before he even made it close to the wooden floorboards Tomomasa came out of hiding, bow and arrow poised in his hands._

_'Stop right there.' He ordered the child who froze on the spot, this time Tomomasa saw large golden orbs staring up at him. Fear rushed instantly through them and the child began to run. He didn't get far when Tomomasa fired an arrow, it embedding into the grass at the child's bare feet. When the boy tried to run again, Tomomasa fired another arrow, the Imperial Soldier misjudging the boy's actions as he'd dived to all fours to try and escape that way only to have him freeze when the tip of the arrow skimmed against his cheek, splitting the skin open. Tomomasa slowly walked over to the frozen child and knelt at his side._

_'I mean you no harm boy. All I ask is that you answer my questions.' Watery golden orbs glanced up at him before moving down to stare at the small bit of blood against his fingers. 'I misjudged your actions, I apologise for hurting you. Why do you keep coming here?' Tomomasa received no reply from the child and let off a small sigh, placing down the bow and sitting in the grass, his hands lifting to adjust the boy into a comfortable sitting position before fishing out a cloth to dab lightly at the red cut._

'_G-Gomen nasai…' Tomomasa decided to try a different tactic._

'_My name is Tachibana no Tomomasa.' He observed gold orbs flicker to look up at him. Sadness so deep lay within that gaze it instantly made Tomomasa want to take it away._

'_My name is…' It was such a quiet mumble that Tomomasa could not hear it. He leaned ever so closer, listening to the mumbled reply. 'Takamichi…'_

'_It's a pleasure to finally meet you Takamichi-kun.' Innocent orbs blinked silently up at him, they widening slightly at the friendly smile spreading across Tomomasa's lips. As the older man stood up, hands out to help the young boy up he asked his next question. 'Will you tell me why you come here?'_

'_I have to become strong.' Tomomasa tilted his head at the response. 'I must become an Officer of Kyou!'_

-------------------------------------

A pained hiss broke Tomomasa from his thoughts as he saw Takamichi cradling his right arm against his chest. His eyes flickered to the arrow stuck in the grass and not anywhere on the target a hundred feet away.

"Unless you allow yourself to heal, your shots will always be like that Takamichi." He watched his young Hachiyou partner whip around to face him, surprise evident in his golden orbs. Tomomasa headed further into the room and directly over to the silent 19 year old. His observant teal orbs had caught the shadows beneath Takamichi's eyes and they quickly trailed over his dishevelled appearance.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" The Vice Minister mumbled as he felt the warmth of the older Byakko possessor right in front of him.

"Not very long. However, you have obviously been here for too long." Tomomasa was certain that denial was on the tip of Takamichi's tongue and instead he leaned forward slightly, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Fuji-hime is worried about you." He watched Takamichi's eyes widen at his words. It was far too easy for Tomomasa to make Takamichi feel guilty at times. It was really not much of a challenge anymore. "She informed me that you have not been tended to for 24 hours now."

"Gomen nasai…" Tomomasa made his usual 'tsk' sound, his folded fan tapping against his chin.

"I had a feeling you would be here Takamichi."

"Oh?"

"Mm, you always came here when you were a child."

"S-Sou desu ne…"

-------------------------------------

_'An Officer of Kyou?' Tomomasa repeated, watching the determination flash through the boy's facial features. 'And how do you suppose you can do this?'_

_'Tachibana-sama!' Teal eyebrows rose at this sudden response from the young Takamichi. He had bowed low to the grass in front of Tomomasa, hands digging into the mud. 'Please teach me how to be an Officer of Kyou!'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Onegaishimasu! I'll do whatever you ask of me!'_

_From that moment on, Takamichi followed Tomomasa around like a little chick, taking in everything that was being said and did as the elder man asked of him._

-------------------------------------

"I wonder if I was wrong in teaching you how to wield a bow and arrow." Tomomasa absently spoke, eyes focusing on the way Takamichi cradled his injured arm. "Perhaps I should have allowed you to remain hidden in scrolls and books and not given you the order to take up the weapon."

-------------------------------------

_For several months Tomomasa had seen Takamichi was engrossed in some scroll or book that he'd 'borrowed' from his own home. Tomomasa had found out that the 12-year-old Takamichi had lost his adoptive mother to disease and had left his father's home not wanting to be of a burden to him. When Tomomasa had learned of this, he allowed Takamichi to occupy the spare room in his own home._

_One evening he'd come home to see that Takamichi was sitting at his writing desk, reading by candlelight. It appeared he'd been at it all day from the stack of books and rolled up scrolls lining the desk. This was why he had not shown for Archery training._

_'Takamichi-kun, why weren't you at training today?' Tomomasa had frightened the boy with his overpowering voice breaking into the silence of the room. Apologising golden orbs glanced up between thick unruly dark green bangs, almost pouting at Tomomasa not to be mad at him. 'Come on, let's bathe before dinner.' The soldier sighed as he beckoned Takamichi to follow him to the bathhouse connected to his home. It was definitely obvious now that he'd grown far too attached to this hatchling._

_'Ne Tachibana-sama, did you know…' As Tomomasa scrubbed Takamichi's back he listened to the 12-year-old sprout off several pieces of information he'd been reading endlessly in his books and scrolls. Not even Tomomasa himself had read them all, but it appeared Takamichi was determined to do just that._

_'After practice tomorrow I shall take you to the Archives Office.'_

_'The Archives Office?' Takamichi repeated as he and Tomomasa slipped into the steaming water of the ofuro after they'd washed the soap from their bodies. 'What is that?'_

_'Oh, it's a place I'm certain you will become attached to as I now realise how much you love to read. However, I shall only take you there if you perform well in Archery tomorrow.'_

_'Arigatou Tachibana-sama!' Tomomasa was surprised to see a genuine happy open-mouthed smile on Takamichi's lips. It made Tomomasa ponder on when was the last time he had openly smiled like that. The soldier couldn't think more on it as he was splashed playfully with water._

-------------------------------------

"It was your fault for taking me to the Archives Office."

"Hmm, was it now?" Tomomasa lifted his uninjured right hand, fingers gliding lightly over the bandages on Takamichi's right arm. "If I'd not thought you such a prodigy at wielding the bow, I would not have forced you to learn it. Perhaps then, something like this could have been avoided if you remained solely in the Archives Office."

"Iie!" Tomomasa glanced up at slightly angered golden eyes. "We are hachiyou, it is our destiny to protect Miko-dono and everyone in Kyou. I would be even more useless if I didn't know how to wield the bow."

"Takamichi…"

"I failed you." Tomomasa's lips parted open at the quiet remark that had escaped through clenched teeth. "I promised myself that I'd repay your kindness for taking me in so long ago and now you are hurt."

"We were all hurt Takamichi. It was unavoidable."

"I swore that I'd protect you, my Hachiyou partner…and I failed at it!" There was distress in the Vice Ministers words and it instantly made Tomomasa draw the younger man towards him, allowing his muddled head to rest against his broad chest. There were once again far too many thoughts rushing in that mind of his. He really needed to loosen up once in awhile.

"Sometimes the promises we make to ourselves cannot be kept." The elder of the Byakko duo mumbled against Takamichi's messy locks of hair, his hand lifting to smooth some of the strands down. "My promise was to always keep you safe. Do you remember Takamichi?"

-------------------------------------

_Four years had passed and though Takamichi still came to the Archery Range every other day, most of his time was spent in the Archives Office. The now 16 year old had been educating himself in Civil Affairs. Those that worked at the Archives Office were instantly impressed with his determination and already vast knowledge of the books and scrolls that were located within the building. They found the young man even more remarkable when he mapped out a project to categorize all the information and divide them into several sections so it would be easier to locate information should anyone require it._

_Word began to float about the Imperial Palace that the young boy, who many now knew him as Fujiwara no Takamichi, the son of a most respected nobleman, would no doubt soon take over as Vice Minister for Civil Affairs in Kyou._

_It was one sunny morning when he was reading a particular scroll outside on the porch of the Archives Office when he'd noticed several soldiers rushing by in full dressage. His eyebrows furrowed and he questioned one of the assistants as to what was going on. The scroll dropped to the ground when he was informed that today was the day that General Tachibana of the Left Imperial Guard was to take his men to the north, an order given to him by the Emperor. _

_Takamichi had ran all the way back to Tomomasa's home, a place where he had lived for four years with him and pounded up the stairs before reefing the shoji across, puffing for air as he watched Tomomasa turn to gaze back at him over his shoulder._

_'Ah, Takamichi-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be working at the Archives Office today.'_

_'Where you going to leave without telling me?'_

'_I did tell you about what would occur today, you just chose not to listen.' Tomomasa watched as Takamichi parted his lips, ready to argue. 'Perhaps you were far too engrossed in your latest findings in that scroll last night.' Tomomasa turned to face Takamichi, also adorning his dressage as the General of the Left Imperial Guard. His sword was at his side, the handle glinting in the pale light of the large room._

'_I'm going with you.' Tomomasa watched as Takamichi rushed into the room he occupied and he was back in a flash with his own personal bow and quiver of arrows that Tomomasa himself had bought him just last year._

'_Takamichi-kun…' Tomomasa began and watched as the 16-year-old stepped closer towards him, a fierce determination washing over his features. 'You cannot accompany me.' Instantly the determination dropped, lips parting as though Tomomasa had just struck him hard across the face. 'The Emperor would never allow a civilian to take to the battlefield.'_

'_But…'_

'_You promised your mother that you'd become an Officer of Kyou yes?' Takamichi had nodded his head at the sudden question. 'She never mentioned it had to be as a soldier. I am certain your role within the Archives Office will be of great importance to the people of Kyou. She would be most proud of you Takamichi-kun.' The battle ready General turned to leave his home but instantly froze when arms had wound their way around his chest, gripping the material of his kimono and robes._

_'Please don't go Tomomasa-sama…' Tomomasa effortlessly pried the hands away from him so he could turn to face the stricken Takamichi. His little hatchling had grown into a fine young man, but a young man who couldn't ever bear the very thought of ever being far from him. 'I can be of a service to you Tomomasa-sama. Let me protect you with my bow! You said I was the best you'd seen in years, so why don't you let me join-' Tomomasa shushed the younger man by placing his index finger against his lips._

_'You are my best archer, but you are more suited for Vice Minister of Civil Actions.'_

_'Eh?'_

_'That is the title you will soon receive. Congratulations Takamichi-kun.'_

_'Iie! I don't want it! I don't want it if you aren't here! Please don't leave me alone!'_

_'Do you doubt my own skills Takamichi-kun?' He watched the 16 year old shake his head vigorously much like he did when he was younger. 'My utmost promise is to always keep you safe, so please await my return.'_

_'Demo…' Takamichi's eyes grew wide when he felt lips against his own, golden orbs starring into mesmerizing teal ones. The sensation felt strange to Takamichi as Tomomasa pulled away to gaze quietly down at him. Even though the contact between them did not last long, it would forever be a memory in Takamichi's mind. Absently he let his tongue brush across where Tomomasa's lips had fallen._

_'I would very much appreciate it if you could be my reminder Takamichi-kun.'_

_'Your…reminder…?'_

_'Aa… I will be sure to stay alive. I will return to Kyou because you will be the constant reminder that I have someone here waiting for me.'_

_'Tomomasa-sama…'_

_'Will you be that reminder for me?'_

_'Hai!' Tomomasa had stepped forward, lips falling onto Takamichi's forehead as he briefly held the 16 year old to him before swiftly letting go and without a backwards glance he was gone._

_Takamichi collapsed to the ground, silent tears falling from his eyes as he clasped his hands in silent pray against his chest._

-------------------------------------

"I remember…" Takamichi felt his cheeks redden at the memory of when he was 16 and Tomomasa was 28 and going off to battle.

"You were so stubborn… You still are stubborn in fact."

"And whose fault is that?" Tomomasa laughed lightly at Takamichi's response.

"Gomen ne Takamichi…" He felt the younger Byakko possessor pull away from him and found questioning orbs glancing up at him. "For making you cry so many times." Teal orbs softened when a pink hue rushed once more across Takamichi's cheeks.

"Ah…um…"

"I should have allowed you to experience more as a child instead of selfishly asking you to wield a bow."

"I know you wanted me to learn a weapon in order to protect myself. You needn't feel guilty over that Tomomasa-dono."

"I was priming you to possibly be a soldier under my command. My selfish desires led you to believe you could go on the battlefield with me and I ripped it out from beneath you." Tomomasa stepped away and picked up the dropped bow and retrieved an arrow from the quiver and shot it instantly, the two men watching it strike the bullseye instantly. His left hand shook, a jolt of pain shooting up his arm. Tomomasa quickly lowered the bow and once more turned to face Takamichi. "Even though you could have been one of my soldiers, I couldn't…"

"I understand Tomomasa-dono. Its alright, I understand that now." Takamichi took a step towards his Hachiyou partner, the very man who took him in, gave him a home and food. The very man who he looked up to, admired beyond belief. The General who as promised returned to Kyou, returned to him unharmed. He was the very man who Takamichi had fallen in love with. Perhaps it had all started from that simple farewell kiss when he was 16, but Takamichi knew there was no one else he would ever love but this man in front of him. For all that he did for him, for all that he continues to do…this man here was his most important person. "Even if you think you did wrong by me, there are reminders on your very person that confirms the fun we had amongst the warring stages of Kyou."

"Takamichi…" His eyes dropped to the fan tucked in his belt and watched as the younger of the Byakko duo pulled it out and opened it up, his fingers brushing softly over the delicate paper.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?"

------------------------------------

'_Takamichi-kun?' Tomomasa had called out to the occupied 14 year old, observing as the boy jolted from the stool at the writing desk, glancing golden orbs over at him while fixing his glasses back in place._

'_Would you like to take a break from your readings?' The General knew there was no way that Takamichi would say no to him and the teenager hopped off the stool and padded over to him as he stood leaning against the opened shoji. 'Lets go out and celebrate tonight.'_

'_Celebrate what?' Takamichi had questioned as they both headed out of Tomomasa's home and down the stairs._

'_Hmm, why its a celebration for the flourishing of the harvest of course. There is a festival in the city that we shall go attend.' Takamichi never responded to Tomomasa and instead quietly walked behind the older and taller man as crowds of people within Kyou parted to allow him through the streets. He'd quietly stood behind Tomomasa as they made their way through the crowd, stopping when the elder man did to converse with several people he knew. His observant ears picked up the whispers of how handsome Tachibana no Tomomasa was and why was he seen walking around with an unknown young boy. At the blatant stares Takamichi had silently gripped Tomomasa's hand and the soldier believed that there was just too many people for Takamichi's liking. Takamichi listened to him bid farewell to the blue-haired man he'd been talking to and headed for open space._

'_You are awfully quiet Takamichi-kun. Are you not having fun?' Tomomasa questioned the teenager quietly._

'_Its just…I haven't been to a festival since Hahaue…' Tomomasa placed his hand on Takamichi's head understanding the boy even though he never finished his sentence. A soft gasp left Takamichi when Tomomasa had knelt to be his eye level and felt warm arms wrap around his still growing physique._

'_T-Tomomasa-sama…?'_

'_Your pain and sorrow touches my heart. It brings back memories of my own mother. And because of this we will overcome it together.'_

'_Together…Tomomasa-sama…?' Tomomasa pulled away to see eyes dewy with tears._

'_Aa, together.' Tomomasa smiled and watched as Takamichi stubbornly brushed his tears away with the palms of his hands before nodding his head and smiling back. 'Hold out your hand Takamichi-kun.' The 14 year old did as asked and Tomomasa placed a moneybag into his palm._

'_Tomomasa-sama…?'_

'_With this you can buy whatever you like from the festival, just for you.' Golden orbs continued to stare down at the little sash bag in his hand before turning them to stare up at the now standing Tomomasa._

'_Arigatou Tomomasa-sama!' There was that closed eyed, wide smile which Tomomasa loved on the boy. He placed his hand on his head, ruffling the unbound dark green hair. He took Takamichi's unoccupied hand and began heading back into the crowded streets where the festival was taking place._

'_What would you like to try first?'_

'_I'd like ramen, yakitori and onigiri and…'_

'_Hai, hai…' Tomomasa mumbled as he allowed Takamichi to run in front of him, that silly grin on his face as he pointed here and there, amazed just like a boy of his age should be at all the happenings around them._

_During the festival Tomomasa had lost sight of Takamichi and for once in his life he began to panic. He asked all passers-by whether they'd seen a boy of Takamichi's description. He'd only turned his eyes for a single second, they having lingered on some sake being sold, but when he turned back to the throngs of Kyou residents the young Takamichi was not in sight. He instantly forgot about the sake and rushed through the crowd, almost knocking people over as he did so._

'_Tomomasa-sama!' At the sudden cry of his name by the cracking voice of Takamichi – puberty was rushing up on the 14 year old – he literally spun around, shoulders easing as he saw the youngster running towards him. Tomomasa bent down on one knee as he waited for Takamichi to come to him. His teal orbs observed that Takamichi had bought a children's festival mask, which was hanging around his neck and swinging behind him. The teenager came to a sudden halt puffing for air. 'G-Gomen nasai… I saw…' _

'_You saw what?' Takamichi took a deep breath and raised his eyes to Tomomasa's who had once again stood to his full height._

'_I noticed that when you are pondering on several thoughts, you absently begin to fan yourself with one of your books.' Tomomasa raised an eyebrow at the observation. 'And…well…it seems the summers are getting much hotter and I thought…maybe you'd like this.' Takamichi presented Tomomasa with a polished wooden box. The soldier opened it to reveal an intricately hand crafted fan within._

'_Takamichi-kun…'_

'_I know it isn't much, but when I saw it I immediately thought of you and had to get it. I wanted to show my appreciation for all you do for me. Will you…accept my gift?' Takamichi was glancing shyly up through thick green bangs, teeth biting hesitantly into his bottom lip._

'_Arigatou Takamichi-kun, I shall treasure it always.' The 14 year old beamed a large smile up at him at his response. Tomomasa slipped the box into the folds of his kimono and robes and opened the fan, fluttering cool air against his face while his other was occupied by one of Takamichi's hands pulling him to various game stalls._

-------------------------------------

"I've taken very good care of it ne?"

"And me…"

"Oh?" Tomomasa raised a brow when Takamichi moved towards him, his forehead resting against his chest while he slipped the folded fan back into Tomomasa's belt. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Hai, hai…" Tomomasa mumbled in reply, his lips forming a smile as he placed his arms around Takamichi's shoulders. The silence grew between them until Tomomasa snapped out of his slight daze of drinking in the warmth of Takamichi and smelling his intoxicating incense scent. "Are you in any pain Takamichi?"

"Physically I'm a lot better then you. My wounds don't hurt as much as they previously did, other then my right arm that is."

"And emotionally?" The training room fell quiet once more. It was then that Tomomasa felt hands clench the material of his robes at his sides.

"You could have died."

"That _is _a slight exaggeration Takamichi."

"What would happen…if you did?" Teal eyebrows furrowed at the pained question. His usually in control and stubborn Takamichi was easier to handle then this one. It had been so long since he'd seen the 'insecure child' Takamichi. Without much thought Tomomasa pulled the younger Hachiyou tighter into his embrace, no matter how much his ribs screamed for him not to.

"I feel almost hurt that you doubt my skills as a Hachiyou and foremost as a swordsman." It was awfully cute the way Takamichi vigorously shook his head, dark green strands of hair swishing against his yukata as he did so.

"I don't think Fujiwara no Takamichi could survive without Tachibana no Tomomasa. To be left alone in the world, I wouldn't be able to cope at all."

"You are wrong Takamichi." Tomomasa began to glide fingers through unwashed strands of hair, smoothing the knots out. "I am certain if I was gone from this land, you would survive just fine. With the life you have led, with what I have helped to teach you, your hidden strength and determination to please those you love will help get you through tough situations. This I am sure of."

"Demo…"

"However, you and I both know that the great Tachibana no Tomomasa will not go without one hell of a battle." The General felt a soft laugh against his chest and eased his embrace, but it appeared Takamichi decided to be 'clingy' and wanted to hold him close. The sudden press of hands near his ribs made him jolt in pain.

"Ah, your injuries!" Takamichi worriedly voiced, backing away to arms length, face lightly pink having been pressed against Tomomasa's clothing and for what had been voiced.

"Its alright, they will heal in time just as yours will." Tomomasa drew Takamichi towards the edge of the shooting range for Archery and stood behind the slightly perplexed Takamichi. "Pick up your weapon." Tomomasa lightly ordered the younger of the Byakko duo.

"My hand…"

"Its an obstacle you will overcome. Pick up your weapon Takamichi." The Vice Minister did so and took in a quick breath when the warmth of Tomomasa was now right behind him, his broad tanned chest pressed flat against his slender back. "Arm yourself." Tomomasa murmured just as his lips lightly caressed the naked skin of Takamichi's neck.

"T-Tomomasa…" The General grinned at the drop of the suffix and helped guide the arrow to its resting place. His feet positioned Takamichi's while his hands glided to rest over the slender man's. He felt the body in front of him shake at their close contact, probably memories of the last time they'd spent a peaceful and also an erotic night together.

"Relax…and release your weapon." The arrow went flying swiftly through the air, hitting dead centre of the bullseye. "See, your bow compliments my sword. We do make a great team…and excellent _partners_."

"H-Hai…"

"You should get some rest Takamichi." He was glad when the 19 year old nodded his head quietly in resignation. "I would also ask that you allow the physician to change the dressing of your wounds. It is not good to go without treatment."

"I shall apologise to him and Fuji-hime when I next see her." Tomomasa nodded his head, his hand lifting up Takamichi's chin so their eyes locked once more.

"I am certain your mother would be most proud of you Takamichi."

"R-Really…?"

"Aa… When we are healed lets take an offering to her grave." Golden orbs flickered, Tomomasa observing as they darted about the room as though searching for onlookers and it wasn't until lips pressed against his own did he conclude as to why. His ever-shy Takamichi was never good at initiating such affection but Tomomasa was more then happy to receive and accept it.

"Tomomasa…later tonight, will you come visit me?"

"If you wish me to."

"I'll have sake waiting…and then maybe we could…" Takamichi didn't finish as he felt the heat rise in his cheeks and when he heard voices within the Archery Range premise he quickly darted away, embarrassment at his forwardness as he rushed out of the room. Tomomasa watched him go…and did not follow as instead he picked up the discarded bow and placed an arrow against it. With eyes glinting he released the arrow, this time his hand not hurting as much as it previously did.

"I wouldn't miss it." Tomomasa packed the bow and quiver away, not even looking back as to where his arrow had landed and calmly he left the room.

The arrow he shot rested right next to the previous one that he and Takamichi had shot together.

-------------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
